


Risk and Reward

by heyitsmemi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys are playing yet another game it's just a bit different, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ok this is not like... explicit smut but rather tastefully spicy?, Sexual Content, shameless flirting, yeah that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: Akira didn’t actually think Akechi would be the type to really start something in a theater with many other people present, but as he led him to the very edge of the very top row, he turned to him with an amused look.“What?” Akechi asked innocently.“Oh, nothing,” he shrugged as he sat down, deciding to humor him. “It’s just that if I didn’t know you, I’d get the impression you were planning to do something indecent with me.”Akechi rolled his eyes as he took his seat next to him. "Shut up. I just want to see this movie."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 25
Kudos: 443





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST wrote a oneshot the other day, but since Royal I've been in nonstop Shuake hell and this is what ends up happening.  
First of all - I normally never write smut, so for this I tried to keep it as tasteful as I could despite their shenanigans, which I think worked for this one in particular, although in my standards it's still like *Sojiro Sakura voice* HOOO BOI. I challenged myself here, and I hope you enjoy it, heh.
> 
> Oh, also this is set during Royal timeline but there are zero story spoilers whatsoever, it's just them hanging out so it's entirely safe to read for spoiler avoiders aswell.

Hanging out with Akechi wasn’t an unusual occurrence at this point, but this little game between them was spiraling very quickly out of their control. Akira knew that, just like he was aware he should’ve slowed down and think it through logically – which of course he knew was futile, because just like their mind-games with a slightly higher risk and reward concept, this also wouldn’t stop until one of them was declared ‘winner’.

Except this game in particular had the potential to completely spin out of control and quite literally sabotage them on the long run; it was a teasing, a flirting game, intended to see who would give in first. It started subtly enough, with a few dubious lines flying around, then it got clearer and clearer as Akechi began throwing around proper innuendos. Akira was pretty sure they both knew they were ridiculously attracted to each other despite standing on opposing sides – and perhaps that’s why it was so fun, so tempting. Truth to be told, he even liked Akechi… maybe a little more than what should’ve been smart. But it was fine; he was sure Akechi was in the same boat, so at least he felt a little better about his own fuckup.

Tonight however, it seemed like the game was stepping it up yet another notch – they were secluded in the jazz bar, the dim lights and the soft background music only amplifying the sparks between them, not like they weren’t strong enough already. Akechi leaned closer to him when talking than usual, and when Akira did the same, he didn’t back down.

They talked like that, both of them leaning over the table when Akechi loosened his tie and undid just two buttons on his shirt. Akira did stare and think about how lovely his collarbones looked, but without feeling especially bad about it.

Akechi smiled at him apologetically. “Ah, pardon me. It’s getting a little hot.”

“I can feel it,” he said simply, taking a small sip of his drink. He didn’t originally think too much of it until Akechi leaned _even_ closer over the table – he smelled nice. He also did the thing that he most likely practiced in front of a mirror while preparing to take Japan as the detective prince; allowing his bangs to fall into his eyes, then glancing back up through his lashes – wow.

It was clearly deliberate and _meant_ to be used on him, so Akira took the challenge. He rested his nape against his palm, giving Akechi his full attention – which he was clearly playing at. If Akechi thought he had the upper hand with this, he was wrong – Akira stepped it up too, allowing his gaze to be as appreciative as possible.

Akechi’s pleased smirk wasn’t lost on him – what a bastard. A gorgeous bastard.

“I’m glad you keep humoring my requests and spending time with me. I suppose it might be a little… straining.”

Akira smiled through a hum, the wording not getting lost on him. “Well, I’m not gonna lie, it can get pretty hard.”

Akechi raised a brow at him, and Akira almost thought he went _too_ far with it – but then he just laughed, shaking his head. “As long as you’re willing to endure.”

As means of another trick, Akira brushed a hand through his hair before nonchalantly removing his glasses and placing them aside on the table. He felt the adrenaline going through his veins as he purposely and unabashedly allowed his eyes to fall directly onto Akechi’s lips. From their close proximity, it was not even disguised really – they parted under his gaze, and as he slowly looked back into his eyes, he could see Akechi looking just slightly less collected. That was already a small win.

“Huh… so you really do not need them, afterall? I had a hunch back when you let me borrow them. They suit you, although I’ve got to say…,” Akechi took a moment, tilting his head as he leaned even closer, attempting to get a proper look – or at least that’s what everyone else would’ve thought. “Handsome. Yes, you look even sharper without them. I like it.”

Akechi didn’t only shoot once this time, but rather emptied a whole cylinder. He couldn’t leave it at that. “Thanks. Surely not a match to you, though,” Akira felt the tip of his ears turning hot, thankfully hidden behind his messy hair, so it didn’t stop him from moving a leg under the table, actually making contact by touching it to Akechi’s. The last time he directly touched him was when he messed his perfect hair up the other day to help him avoid attention. He never quite stopped thinking about that.

Akechi did flinch, but didn’t pull his leg back. “Oh, I wonder if you are trying to seem humble or if you’re just underestimating yourself,” to his surprise, Akechi’s leg subtly moved against his, initiating a sort of footie under the table. Shit, he was going further than Akira gave him credit for; this was quickly turning into a different kind of game.

“I meant it. I’m flattered, though. Especially coming from…,” he stopped, brushing his leg against Akechi’s with even more intent. “Well, you.”

That elicited a brief sigh from Akechi and – shit, this was getting bad. Akira was seriously starting to get turned on even just from this like a fool – damn him, but he didn’t intend to lose.

“Does that mean I’m special then?” Akechi asked after a moment, his other leg capturing his own under the table, aswell. “Or are you just attracted to me?”

Oh, hell. So they were really doing this, going _there_. His ears burned for sure now, but he had no issues with keeping it cool from an outside perspective. Akechi seemed a little flushed too, but it was harder to see clearly in this light to tell for sure.

“You are plenty special,” he whispered, allowing himself to go as far as he could – both figuratively and literally as he subtly lifted one leg to directly caress Akechi’s, leaning closer with his heart thumping in his ears louder than his hushed voice. “But I won’t deny I would quite like to keep kissing you until you are breathless.”

Akechi froze – and it was quite endearing to see how he tried to collect himself as quickly as possible. But the bastard did it, whispering back with a heated look in his eyes. “Well, maybe I’d like you to do a lot more to me than just kissing me breathless.”

_Fuck_.

_Fucking… fuck._

Akira lifted his knee without thinking this time, slowly moving it along Akechi’s thigh, feeling him suck in a breath and freeze as his leg kept moving south. “Goro…,” he whispered, almost like a warning, because frankly he almost _wanted_ to be stopped.

But Akechi didn’t stop him, and instead hissed as Akira’s knee pressed against his crotch. He felt him shiver, he saw him trying to maintain a neutral expression aside from his staggered breathing, and it was too much. Akira couldn’t think straight – they were way past the boundaries of the game.

He moved his leg, pressing down again almost fascinated; Akechi sighed, clearly struggling with keeping his cool as his lips parted, not wanting anyone else around to know what was going on, and why was that so hot? Why was this so hot?

A shiver ran up his spine as Akira felt him steadily harden against his knee, and _holy shit_ he was seeing stars despite being on the other end of it. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing down against it yet another time, from wanting to see his reaction and wanting to _feel_ him, and this time Akechi couldn’t keep entirely quiet. He let out a muffled little whimper as he himself pushed back against it, chasing the feeling helplessly –

And that’s when Akechi kicked his leg away, just in time before Akira completely lost his mind, the sudden noise drawing others’ attention nearby; but by that time there was thankfully nothing to see.

When he turned back to look at Akechi, he was not as collected as before; definitely flushed and absolutely breathing heavily. “Fine, you win this round. That was… bold of you.”

He seemed frustrated in several ways; even his voice was a touch weaker, and Akira licked his lips to try coaxing himself back into the present. The fact that it was actually that easy to get Akechi’s guard down was kind of intoxicating. All of him was, and that sound he made –

_Focus, Akira!_

He couldn’t allow to show what he was thinking as he reached for his glass, his own voice sounding outright cocky. “You gave up fast. We barely got to the good part.”

He watched Akechi turn about ten times more bothered as he smirked at him before taking a few sips; in actuality, he needed it. He was parched. He was dizzy. He was more turned on than ever before in his life.

“Well, maybe next time we can see who wins when there is… no audience,” he said lowly, ducking his head. Poor Akechi – Akira almost felt bad for him. Then again, as far as he was concerned he completely deserved it.

Akira put the glass back down and stood up, his mind still spinning despite the cool act. “I’ll take you up on that.”

Akechi sat up more straight, doing his best to pretend he wasn’t beet red because pride was a bitch. “Good. Because this is not over.”

“Oh, is that a warning? About revenge?” He asked, amused.

“We’ll see who laughs in the end,” Akechi’s words were menacing despite the coy look in his eyes, and Akira knew he was doomed immediately. Well – if he _could_ really beat him, that is, which he wouldn’t allow so easily.

He just nodded, storing the promise-warning inside his mind while giving him another glance. “Uh-huh. You coming?”

Akechi grimaced, shaking his head in shame. “N-Not yet. I will… I just need another moment.”

Akira tried to hide his pleased smile, but it was in vain. “Alright. I’ll see you later.”

*

He didn’t forget about Akechi’s grand plan at getting back at him for what happened in the jazz club – well, truth to be told he didn’t forget about Akechi and everything that happened that night _period_, and although Akira would keep insisting that this time he wasn’t even the one to start it and the fact that it got out of control was likely equally their faults, he knew that neither of them was going to play by that rule. A solid winner was going to come out of it.

Akechi clearly had that specific goal in mind when he invited him to see a movie that night, but Akira was willing to go along with it – partly because he found it amusing, partly because his morbid curiosity (and frankly, shameless excitement to get close to him again) compelled him into wanting to see the outcome. It was an addicting game.

He didn’t actually think Akechi would be the type to _really_ start something in a theater with many other people present, but as he led him to the very edge of the very top row, he turned to him with an amused look.

“What?” Akechi asked innocently, holding two sodas in his hand, while Akira was on popcorn duty.

“Oh, nothing,” he shrugged as he sat down, deciding to humor him. “It’s just that if I didn’t know you, I’d get the impression you were planning to do something indecent with me.”

“That’s pretty rich coming from the guy who tried to push me to my limit in the middle of a jazz club,” Akechi rolled his eyes as he took his seat next to him.

He didn’t just try; Akira absolutely _did_ push him to his limit, thank you very much. But that wasn’t the issue. “Well, you started that one.”

“Pardon me?”

Akira began fake-unbuttoning his shirt as he leaned closer, trying to imitate his voice. “Oh, it’s getting _so_ hot in here!”

“Shut up,” Akechi turned towards the screen, ignoring him. “I just want to see this movie.”

Akira left it at that for now, thinking ‘fair enough’, although it was highly suspicious to say the least; he wasn’t even sure what the movie Akechi picked was about, and he had a feeling Akechi had no clue, either – he doubted they were there because he had a sudden urge to see some movie anyway. The only reason he was willing to let it go because it was, well, Akechi. It was possible he wouldn’t risk getting caught with him publicly.

A few moments later the doors closed and the lights went out – the electricity between them heightened once more, but that was nothing new. The sound of the loud commercials filled the room as people stopped chatting and focused on what was displayed. From the corner of his vision, Akira saw Akechi placing the drinks on the empty seat next to him so he wouldn’t need to hold them the whole time; the place wasn’t full, just moderately filled. Akira also took notice of Akechi removing a single glove as the movie started, which he assumed was because he wanted to reach for the popcorn.

He automatically tilted it towards him, except Akechi ended up taking it from him entirely, placing it on his side, too. Before Akira had the chance to open his mouth and remind him that sharing was more than just a carefully crafted social construct and hogging was in fact impolite, his mind got threw out of its axis and making him swallow his words as Akechi’s hand moved somewhere else entirely.

He _actually_ had the audacity to tell him he was ridiculous for accusing him of such a thing mere minutes before casually undoing his belt, pulling his zipper down and reaching inside his pants. Akira felt his body tense up as Akechi’s hand teased over his boxers. He surprised him every time. _Every time_ he would surpass his expectations – somebody _clearly_ didn’t want to lose.

“You… really just immediately go for what you want, huh?” He managed to ask as calmly as he could despite the situation.

Akechi didn’t bother giving an answer, he just stared ahead at the screen with a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Oh, Akira was not going to give in so easily, though.

He stared at the screen aswell, although not seeing anything of it as he pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling Akechi’s fingertips slowly moving down the fabric. Shit…

“Oh, impressive. Not even a single sound,” Akechi noted quietly from next to him, and Akira could once again see from the corner of his eye that he was glancing at him. Studying him. Trying to break him.

“You are playing dirty,” he managed to say. “I didn’t even get to –”

“Touch me? Oh, you poor thing,” Akechi’s voice made it clear that he felt zero sympathy for him. He slowly pressed his hand down instead to create some pressure, and Akira’s breath immediately hitched. Fuck, that felt good. Too good; his body responded fast, and Akechi picked up on that, too. “Oh, that’s it,” Akechi whispered as he felt him harden, and Akira could _hear_ the smugness in his voice – unfortunately that just made it _even_ worse. “It feels as though you’ve been eager for me to touch you, though.”

Akira gritted his teeth, attempting to reach over. “What if I touch you right back?”

Akechi slapped his hand away while simultaneously moving the other down in a caressing motion, ultimately rendering him entirely useless. He melted into his seat, eyes fluttering closed for a second. “You had your go. And you absolutely brought this upon yourself,” his voice was sweet and cruel against his ear as Akechi turned to whisper directly against it, making it all even worse than it already was.

“Isn’t…,” he tried, voice turning into a sigh instead. _Deep breaths, Akira_. “Isn’t this illegal, Mr. Detective?”

He was pleased with himself for at least being able to maintain a teasing tone, but only until Akechi chuckled against his ear; he shivered, feeling all too tempted to give in. “Don’t you worry… you are in good hands.”

_Fucking hell…_

“Besides… you strike me as a person who likes a little danger?” Akechi murmured, his breath tickling his ear while his hand stilled.

He only had so much self-control, he really did. He felt hot, his breathing turning staggered as he allowed himself to focus on Akechi’s hand against him – only separated by a thin layer of clothing. He subconsciously rolled his hips up to get some more friction, pressure – _anything_, game suddenly forgotten as a groan pushed past his lips when he did manage to create some of it.

Akechi immediately stopped and pulled his hand back, leaving him absolutely dumbstruck and mildly disappointed. He gave him an incredulous look, but Akechi was staring right at the screen again. “If you have trouble keeping quiet, I can’t continue.”

Oh, wow – what a low blow.

“You are… the worst person,” he managed to say, watching Akechi’s face getting illuminated by the screen briefly as he smirked ahead, and Akira was sure this guy was the devil in disguise for a hot moment.

Akechi turned back to him, tilting his head. “Are you saying you want me to continue?”

_Hell yes._

“Maybe,” he gave him a defiant look, as much as he could in this current situation, although he knew it was clouded by desire. “You think I can’t handle it?”

Akechi pretended to contemplate that for a moment before he reached out again, only this time tracing a single finger along the obvious outline in his underwear. “Will you concede?”

Akira almost swallowed his tongue whole. And this guy had the nerve to call him bold before.

“We’ll see,” he challenged, despite his rapidly evaporating self-perseverance.

He didn’t try to fight it this time, he only made sure to keep quiet as the sensations overtook him. He felt Akechi lean against his ear again, he felt him _smiling_ – and that really didn’t help.

“I noticed you left your glasses at home tonight… was that because I called you handsome?”

Akira huffed, attempting to collect his thoughts. “I’m… eager to please.”

“Oh, so am I,” Akechi whispered as he pressed down harder than before, likely to make a point; which he did. Akira’s head fell back against the seat, a breathless, silent gasp escaping him.

Akechi fidgeted a little next to him as he let out a sigh of his own, and the fact that Akira knew it was because he was getting affected too was all sorts of pleasing. “Akira, you’re so…”

He didn’t continue, and Akira was not about to let him get away with it. “What?” He asked as Akechi caressed him, voice a little wavering, even as a whisper. “I’m so what?”

“Dangerous,” Akechi sighed, his warm breath tickling his neck.

Akira turned his head, unable to restrain himself any longer – but he told himself it was only because he wanted to catch Akechi off guard too, to play the game, to get the chance to still win. He could now feel his breath against his lips, warm and inviting, and although he knew this might be something that yet again is capable of sabotaging this game, complicating everything further because sometimes, somehow this was even more intimate than whatever game they were playing. But he didn’t care –

“I don’t mind danger,” he whispered before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Akechi’s softly, but greedily.

Akechi immediately let out a small gasp, and for a moment, the world stopped. For a moment, it felt like he got him; but then he kissed back, tentatively moving his lips against his own, that electricity from before reaching a spike, and Akira knew he was doomed. It started out slow – careful, even – but with every passing second, it grew more and more needy.

Soon enough Akira also began to see now that this perhaps wasn’t the smartest move in his current situation. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss and get lost in him a little bit, especially because kissing him felt so goddamn nice – but as Akechi smiled into it before capturing his lower lip with his teeth, _actually biting down_ a little, he hissed. He felt him kiss the same spot right after, and Akira felt like the whole theater was spinning. The kiss made everything feel a lot more intense, including the feeling of Akechi’s palm against his underwear.

Akira pulled back slightly, breathless, looking directly into Akechi’s stunned eyes. The momentary bliss was broken by a challenging raise of Akechi’s brow. “I didn’t expect you to do that.”

“I told you I wanted to,” he reminded quietly, although it was bold of Akechi to assume he could just touch him and whisper into his ear without getting kissed. “You did this to yourself.”

“Oh?” There was a glint in his eyes, and Akira felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. “While I quite liked that, you still seem overly fine.”

Akira wasn’t fine at all, actually, but he _was_ quite pleased with himself for still being able to at least hold out on the outside – he couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. “Maybe you should give up.”

“Or maybe I should try harder,” Akechi breathed, hand moving up to tease along the waistband of his boxers – Akira’s lips parted, his throat beginning to feel dry as he processed what that meant. Akechi gave him a questioning look nonetheless, probably not wanting to overstep any unsaid boundaries, even after everything. How nice of him!

And Akira tried his best not to seem overly eager, because frankly even despite his better judgement, he craved for Akechi to actually touch him after all the teasing. He didn’t care they were in the theater or that it was impossibly inappropriate because _Akechi_. He briefly glanced around before subtly parting his legs a bit more – which was about equally as innocent as it was obscene. He fueled the latter by giving him a raise of a brow as if to say, ‘well, go on then if you really dare’.

Akechi responded with an amused look, his hand slipping under his boxers without hesitation.

He wasn’t ready, turns out he really wasn’t; as soon as Akechi’s hand made direct contact with his skin, he was a lost cause. He felt his thin fingers wrap around him and he saw stars, needing to bite down on his tongue not to make a noise – he was too worked up from before already, he knew now that he wouldn’t be able to take it.

Akechi’s lips were back at his ear, his voice shaky. “Oh god, Akira…”

Fuck. Even the fact that Akechi seemed to be eager pushed him towards the edge – and then his hand started to move. And hell, he decided very quickly that he _loved_ his hands.

Three. Akira could take exactly three heavenly strokes before pleasure washed through his entire body in subtle trembles. He limply turned his head, rolling it into Akechi’s neck to muffle his voice as he let out a long, soft moan.

Akechi froze first, and then tensed up, no doubt surprised and at least mildly bothered by the whole thing. “You… Did you really just…?” He muttered, like he didn’t _feel_ it happen – like he didn’t keep his hand on him the whole time. But apparently he really just wanted to push his buttons more and didn’t quite expect he’d succeed to such a degree.

Akira sighed, slowly raising his head to look into his eyes after he managed to collect himself a little. “You teased me for too long… Don’t get all smug.”

He said that, although he enjoyed every second of it – including the teasing. Akechi’s surprise slowly subsided, although his eyes remained hungry. “Will you admit defeat now?”

“For now. You’ve won…,” he began quietly, shaking his head as Akechi’s smirk was immediately back in place upon hearing that. “Although I must warn you that if we are ever having another rematch… I want you properly.”

It was a brave statement, one that he knew meant more than what it implied on itself, and there was a stunned silence on Akechi’s part, aswell. But only for mere seconds.

“It’s… it’s a deal,” he whispered back in the end with a nod, although they were probably both aware that this could very quickly spiral out of control. Maybe it already did… hell, it probably long did.

By the time the movie was over and they were leaving the theater, Akira was deeply regretting all of his life decisions. Although his long coat covered him even if anything was visible, which it thankfully _wasn’t_, it was still uncomfortable. And embarrassing, especially with how Akechi had the nerve to _laugh_ at his grumpy expression.

Therefore Akira didn’t especially feel bad for grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the nearest alleyway, getting away from people’s eyes. Akechi huffed as he got pushed against the wall, but his eyes didn’t seem a bit angry.

“Trying to assert dominance once again?” He asked with mockery in his voice. “What exactly are you trying to prove with the cool act anyway?”

He smirked, completely ignoring his questions. He knew exactly what he wanted to prove; that Akechi was all talk, being about equally as gone on him as he was. So he merely kissed him as an answer, letting out a pleased hum as Akechi immediately wrapped his arms around him and responded eagerly.

That about proved it. This kiss was somehow more heated than the one they shared quietly in the theater, but the real turning point was the way Akechi melted into him – giving in so quickly despite all his taunting. Akira didn’t really have a hidden motive, however, as he pressed his leg between Akechi’s – other than simply keeping him close and _maybe_ tease him just a little more.

The way Akechi’s breath immediately hitched against his lips, the way he sighed as Akira didn’t let up was kind of rewarding, though. And yet despite that, Akira knew that there was more to them than the simple attraction he originally dismissed it as. This was dangerous _because_ he liked him. They genuinely liked each other despite their mess of a situation, more than each of them bargained for, and that was terrifying. Problematic. And yet…

As the kiss broke, Akechi heaved in a breath – and Akira felt pleased because he did what he promised; kissed him until he was breathless. However Akechi’s smug smile was back in place just a moment later, and Akira couldn’t help but smile back. It was ridiculous.

“I don’t live too far. Maybe you should come with me.”

And oh, now that definitely was an offer he couldn’t just pass up. He raised a brow, to which Akechi shrugged. “You can take a shower. I’d give you a spare underwear-”

Despite the situation, Akira laughed wholeheartedly, feeling Akechi’s eyes on him the entire time. When he looked at him again, Akechi was smiling – but only until he realized Akira was looking at him.

“That would actually be quite nice. Thanks,” he said with a nod in the end, unable to hide the playfulness from his voice as he continued. “What are the chances you will join me?”

“We’ll see,” Akechi rolled his eyes, slipping from his hold and turning back to him to follow with a wink. “Maybe if you’re lucky.”

But Akira already knew – with a subtle smile, he followed after him, enjoying the warmth spreading through his body despite the cool night weather. The dice had been cast, and now all they could do was keeping up with the rest of the game… and hoping for a forgiving finish.


End file.
